


Amakna Rumblers

by AsphyxiaOrange



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Amakna, Ecaflip, F/M, Gen, Iop, Pandawa, Sacrier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaOrange/pseuds/AsphyxiaOrange
Summary: Twin Iops who own a restaurant in Astrub are huge fans of a traveling dungeoneering and dueling team called the Anakna Rumblers. They hear that the Rumblers are coming to town and excitedly dash to the square to see what they have to announce.





	1. Soiree

Souffle Soiree was a small restaurant in Astrub, home to two Iop siblings. Their competitiveness had driven their cooking and gathering to become top notch- with each feat another attempt to outdo the other. 

Brie was the older sister. She was often up front and personal with customers, always encouraging them to order her recipes ahead of her brothers’. 

Bread was the younger brother who was often in the kitchen. He had pride as a chef to season every recipe perfectly- better than his sister could ever do. 

Together, they bolstered their pockets as newcomers from Incarnam looked for a fresh first meal, and regulars crowded in at lunch time from the guard barracks and homes out towards the countryside.

One such regular, Figarou, was always there for Brie’s soup recipe.

He arrived as he often did- with the largest pot he could haul with his dragoturkey. Brie waved him in the door as the last of the lunch rush was shuffling out. He answered with a wide smile and dropped the heavy pot on the table with a thud.

“Soups up?” He asked. 

Brie nodded and yelled to the kitchen. “Bread! Soups up!”

A muffled yell sounded back from the kitchen informing everyone that Bread heard them.

“You always get enough to feed an army,” Brie shook her head at the Sacrier. “Don’t tell me you eat all that- you look like a skeleton.”

“Well, I feed a few friends with it, and as you know, my Maman loves to eat it too,” he shrugged.

“Aw, you should bring her up here sometime, we’ll serve her on the house,” 

“Eugaghhhhh,  _ well _ ,” Figgy leaned his torso to the side, effectively leaning halfway out of his chair. His mouth tugged to one side. “She’s too sick to travel right now, but I’m sure I’ll bring her up here once she gets her strength back.” He said.

Brie tilted her head. “I hope that’s soon, Figgy,”

“Thanks, I do too.” He nodded.

Brie put both her hands on his and offered a small smile. Figgy was surprised, but not really, and stared down at their hands. It was a small gesture, but it meant something.

Brie jumped away when the kitchen door swung open at full force and slammed into the wall. Bread waltzed out of the kitchen with a cartoonishly large pot in his hands, and set it next to the other cartoonishly large pot that Figgy had brought in. 

“Soups up,” Bread repeated with a confident nod. 

Brie took the initiative to pour the soup herself, since Bread just stood there staring at it. It was a heavy cauldron, and still pretty warm from the fire that heated it, but it was no matter to her.

Figgy leaned back over and watched her pour it. The soup was just as thick as always. She glanced at Figgy for only a moment before looking away again.

“Brie!” Bread yelled as she was almost done pouring the soup from pot to pot, she jumped and nearly spilled the last quart. She looked at her brother, annoyed, and Bread nervously laughed. 

“Sorry, but Cherri leaned in the kitchen window and told me and I just remembered!” He said, almost robotically.

“Oh, okay,” Brie nodded as she shook the last few drops from the pot.

Figgy looked between the two curiously. “Remembered what?”

Brie went, “Oh, that’s right you haven’t told me what she said yet...”

“Oh, right!” Bread hopped in place. 

Figgy offered a weak smile to both of them. 

“She said the Rumblers are in town today!” He said excitedly. He continued to bounce in place a few feet away. 

“The Rumblers!” Brie practically jumped out of her piwi-boots. 

“The Rumblers?” Figgy asked. He raised his eyebrows, as if he had never heard of them before.

Brie grabbed Figgy by the shoulders and shook him. “The Rumblers!” She said again, this time louder.

“What are the rub-mlers?” Figgy asked. He purposefully mutilated their name. Unfortunately, this set off a chain reaction of crossed wires as the siblings tried to correct him.

“The rubblers!” Bread said.

“Bramblers!” Brie looked back at her twin to correct him. Her hands still gripped Figgy’s shoulders for quite a few moments too long.

“Brumblers!” Bread pointed back at her, as if it were an accusation.

“Idiot, it’s the grumbles!” She muttered, sure that she said it right that time.

“Rumblers?” Figgy asked. 

“Rumblers!” They both perked up at the name again. They were both back on trCk.

“Yē!” Brie jumped up “The Rumblers are like the coolest fighters ever! They dominate all of the tournaments all over the world of twelve right now!”

“Wowww,” Figgy said. He was being kinda sarcastic, but the twins couldn’t detect that. He continued, “sounds like a bunch of Iops.” 

“No! Actually!” Bread ran around the table to give Figgy the correct information, “They haven’t had an Iop in years! Right now their powerhouse is a-“

Brie cut him off “A sacrier! You wouldn’t believe it!” Brie threw her wrist over her forehead to imitate a swoon, “He fights with the strength and spirit of an Iop!”

“He must be an awful Sacrier, then,” Figgy said.

“Nono!” Bread waved his arms around. “It’s really impressive! My sister thinks-“

“No I don’t, you dumny,” she cut in, jokingly. 

“Well… we both really admire Sobbing,” Bread decided to keep it short and sweet.

“Sobbing?” Figgy asked; he was curious if that was another error or the correct word there.

“ _ The Sobbing Sacrier _ !” Both of the twins leapt up once more. It was a jumpy day.

“Yeah! He wears a mask with tears on it,” Bread nodded. 

“Ahhh,” Twiggy leaned into one hand, “I think I’ve seen that before, yeah,” he nodded. “Haven’t had time to go watch their fights ever, though.”

Brie took a seat across from Figgy and leaned around the comically large soup pot to see him. “You could go with us!” She said, “We always leave shop to a friend and go watch.”

Bread nodded approvingly. Sharing the fighting spirit with others was a very good thing to do.

Figgy’s shoulders dropped a little bit, “Maybe,” he said, “We’ll just have to see.” He tapped the soup pot with his fingers rhythmically. He placed his hands onto the handles and stood from his chair. “I should go,” he added quickly.

Brie frowned, “So soon?” she asked, confused.

Figgy struggled to hoist the pot off of the tabe without it splashing. Brie hopped up to help catch it and supported the other side of it. 

“I’ll help you!” She said.

Figgy couldn’t exactly say no, so the two of them carried the pot to the Dragotrukey and Bread returned to the kitchen. Brie looked back to see as her twin disappeared. He was likely going to prepare more food. She hoped that he;d be occupied for a while.

The soup was lidded and loaded. There wasn’t much else to do besides that, though Brie felt like she should speak. She stood a few feet from the Dragoturkey and held her arms together. 

Figgy climbed up the saddle. He also wasn’t sure exactly what to do. He knew that he was leaving quite too quickly, and that it was weird, but he hoped that the twins did not mind. At least, it seemed like they didn’t, except that Brie was just standing there like she was waiting for something. 

  
Figgy cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Eep,” she said flatly. Her attention had been gained.

“Thanks,” Figgy said quietly.

Brie nodded with a smile. She was always happy to help. With that, she was sure that it was ending on a happy note after all. That was enough for her. 

With another nod, Figgy whipped the reigns and left. 

Brie sighed. It was odd- suddenly she didn’t feel like tending the shop anymore, but she had no idea why. Her mind started to float off somewhere else. 

Until behind her, a familiar pair of pandawan hands nudged her forward away from the doorway she stood in front of. Brie stumbled and caught her stance in only a few steps. She turned and saw Cherri behind her. 

Cherri stood in the doorway with her red-brown hands on her hips. “Greetings, Mortal,” she said as she leaned into the doorframe. “Your boyfriend gone?” She asked flippantly.

Brie stuttered back, “That’s-! No! How did you get past me?” She asked.

Cherri examined her hands and fiddled with the edge of her nails. “Well I could’ve walked past you easily, but no- I climbed in through the kitchen window and accidentally round-housed your brother in the face,” She said with a sly smile.

Brie laughed, “Oh, he probably deserved that.”

“Anyway,” Cherri hid her hands behind her back. “The Brawlers said they had some special announcement in the square. I got shop,” She said casually. Cherri timed her step to move out of the way of the dooray just as Bread zipped out of the door and crashed directly into his sister.

“Hey!” Brie punched his arm, “Watch where you’re going!” she scolded him.

Bread and his sister scrambled to their feet and faced Cherri. “Thank you!” They said in unison. 

  
Cherri just rolled her eyes and spun against the doorframe back into the restaurant. “See ya,” she said.

Brie leaned and watched as Cherri fwipped an apron from the hooks next to the kitchen and tied it arond her waist. Bread grabbed Brie by the arm and pulled her away from the restaurant.

“Lets gooooo!” he whined.

“Okay-okay-okay-okay!” She smacked his arm away. Before she could even take a solid step, her brother ran off far ahead of her, Brie sighed again, but this time she stayed put in reality. She took a step forwards towards the center of Astrub’s City.


	2. The Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brie doesn't like what she hears in the square, and runs away. Her brother chases her to try and convince her to join the tag-team tournement!

Brie was in the town square when they announced it: the Amaknian tag team tournament. The crowd, that was often busy with their groceries in the Amakna Market, was now gathered around a makeshift stage that someone had wheeled in past the wheat fields. 

Brie peeked up and around the crowd. She was already garishly tall for a girl, so getting around them was rather easy. She could see the stage, and with it, the amaknian Rumblers. 

The rumblers were known for their battling across the World of Twelve. They traveled from country to country and dominated fighting tournaments- and now, they were here with an open challenge. Her eyes lit up- she would get to fight them herself!

The rumblers walked on stage in order of their joining, with the seniority first. Amela the Xelor was the leader of the group. She became known for her strategy and mobility. She became even more well known for defeating terrifying monsters way out of her league just by outsmarting them. She was a person to be reckoned with, and definitely the most challenging to any random fighter.

Next was Gahalel the Rogue, the most cunning of their team. She was adept at lacing the field with traps and bombs. One minute you’d see her, next you wouldn’t. Argaha and Amela were ridiculously terrifying when fighting together- you’d barely see what was coming to you and then it'd be over.

She was followed by Cheche the Enripsa, who played support, but still seemed to pack a punch in one-on-ones. Some say he’s a cheater, but others think he was blessed by TWO Gods- or maybe that he’s Enripsa’s favorite! Either way, he was a master at keeping his teammates alive and stalling for time. By the time they left the field, their opponents would be too exhausted to go on.

And finally, The Sobbing Sacrier. ‘Sobber’ was the powerhouse of the team- and Brie’s favorite member of the amaknian Rumblers. He had a strength and brute force that rivaled an Iop’s, and he was a quick thinker- something that Iop’s lacked. He could blend easily into Amela’s or Gahalel’s strategizing, and brought a dangerous punch to it that couldn’t be rivaled.

Brie clasped her hands together and watched the Rumblers wave at the market crowd. 

“Oh to be here!” Amela yelled with a booming voice. “Hello Astrub!” She waved at someone in the front row, and winked at someone to the right.

She continued to speak as her companions milled about behind her and interacted with the crowd. “My dear Amaknians and more, I have a grand announcement! We are opening up our lovely group for auditions!”

The crowd went wild. Amela threw her hands up in the air in response. The crowd continued to go wild for a bit. Brie found it a bit annoying that she kept getting shoved. But she couldn’t help but also throw her fist in the air in excitement. 

“To determine who can join our brawlers, we will be holding a tag team tournament! Anyone from any nation can enter!”

“Once you get through the bracket, the final four will fight us!”

The crowd went wild again, more so than before. Nothing was more classical to the rumblers than a good old fashioned tournament!

Brie danced giddily. A tournament fighting her heroes was a dream come true, and although she was committed to keeping the restaurant with her brother, she had to at least enter and fight them.

“...Lastly, we have an announcement to make.” There was a tone shift in Amela’s voice- suddenly it didn’t seem like she was going to hype up the crowd any more than she already had. Her voice was quiet, low, and almost sounded sad.

The Sobbing Sacrier walked up to her and put his hand on Amela’s shoulder. She handed him the mic and gave him a nod as well. The crowd waited with anticipation, but the silence went on for a moment too long, and it made things feel awkward. 

Sobber gulped before taking a step forward and leaning into the microphone.  
“The reason we’re holding auditions... is that I am retiring,” he said.

The high fists started to sink back into the sea of the crowd. Faces looked right and left, and whispers rode the top of the wave. Bri’ann felt her heart nearly stop.

“No,” she said quietly, “Not The Sobber…” her hands slowly floated down to her sides.

Sobber continued, “I would like to thank you all for coming to our matches and supporting us, but believe me when I say: this is the way things have to be.”

Everything was still. Maybe too still, but it still felt like a pushing wave. This couldn’t be real! Brie felt sick- like someone had punched her in the stomach repeatedly after she ate a full meal. She folded her arms over her midsection. Suddenly the stale air of a crowd felt like it was suffocating. And yet, she couldn’t look away.

Sobber bowed, took a step back, and handed the microphone back to Amela. He took his stance where he had been before on the very end of the group. Every eye watched him as he folded his hands behind his back. Some of the crowd didn’t care that much, but it was just sort of awkward.

Gahalel snatched the mic and yelled into it so hard that it caused feedback. “Anyways! Signups will be by the fountain for the next three days! Come on by and we’ll add you into a bracket!” She waved her arms around and jumped a little and did whatever she could to distract from how awkwardly the previous announcement was received.

Brie watched the crowd disperse slowly and stood still. She barely noticed her brother run up and start jumping up and down next to her. 

“Brie! Brie! Brie!” He said between each jump, “We gotta enter!” He jumped again, “We gotta enter!” He repeated with another jump, and then finally finished the thought by just saying: “tag team!” really loudly.

She was as stiff as a board. She glanced at him once, and then turned away and walked back towards the restaurant. Bread grabbed her arms and attempted to drag her back.

“No, Brie the fountain is this way!” He said through gritted teeth. 

Brie gave her brother a warning look, and then tried to walk back towards the restaurant again, even though Bread was still gripping her arms. She dragged him a foot before his little brain kicked in and he struggled to pull her back towards the fountain again. 

“What is wrong with you!” He said, “this is the chance of a lifetime!”

She tried to take another step forward. Finally, she grabbed him by his wrists and pulled him away. With her grip still on his arms, she tossed him like a sack of flour towards what was left of the stage crowd and took off towards the restaurant. 

Bread tumbled into a few passersby and scrambled to his feet. He apologized and bowed a few times before running as fast as he could after his sister.

“Brie!” He yelled as he ran after her. He already could barely catch her- her agility better than his. He saw her shadow and her leg as she passed around the corner.

Neither of them even noticed when they raced by the Rumblers climbing into their trailer. Brie zoomed past Cheche and nearly knocked him over as she did. He turned his nose up and climbed in as she kept running and turned the corner.

Bread continued to yell “BRIEEEE” in a shrill voice as he rushed by. He himself nearly clipping through The Masked Sacrier. TMS dodged and watched the Iop continue to chase Brie.

“Brie?” Sobber repeated to himself, curiously. He shrugged and climbed into the trailer.

Brie turned a few more tight corners than her brother was expecting to deal with. She weaved her way back towards the market, narrowly avoiding other Twelvians as she ran past. She was slippery, maneuverable, and that was the only advantage to her escape. If she was even nearly as thick or brawny as her twin, she wouldn’t have been able to escape as well as she did. 

Even so, her brother pushed his way through the crowd, with less carefulness than she used to get through. Even though she was si close to losing him, he was still right on her tail.

Brie watched carefully as she approached the blocks nearing the restaurant. Soiree wasn't the only fooderie in the area- oh! Brie changed course towards a familiar fruit tart stand that was parked a block was Soiree.

“Gardfunko!” she shouted between two hands. “Incoming!”

The orange Ecaflip looked up from the tart he was making and then ducked down. Brie leapt over him, her piwiboots grazed the very edge if his flickering furry ears. Brie landed on the other side of him and curled into a ball on the ground. She scooted under the storage compartment of the cart.

Funko looked down, a little shocked, but it wasn’t too far off from how the twins interactions with him usually went. They were always doing something weird. Always.

Brie held up one finger, “Shhh,” she said. She tried her best to be as still as Iop possible.

It wasn’t long before Bread came barreling around the corner, with the same gusto and rush as Brie had. “Gardfunko!” He shouted between two hands. “Incoming!” He ran up to the stall huffing. He placed his hands on either corner and paused to try and regain his thoughts.

“Did-” he took a deep breath,” Did my sister run by here?” he asked.

Gardfunko grabbed a spatula and used it to peel Bread’s unwashed hands off of his footcart. Bread’s hands returned to his sides. 

Gardfunko looked at Brie curled underneath the cart and pretended to think about it. “Hmmyeah, she did, actually,” he said with his hand placed on his chin.

“Really!” Bread piped up, as if that were a surprise. He leaned onto the cart with his hands again, “Which way did she go?” He asked.

Gardfunko looked to the left towards where Souffle Soiree stood. “I think she was headed towards the Soiree,” he said, “Ran off that way.” He added. Gardfunko used the spatula to point.

Bread looked back towards the restaurant. “That way?” Be asked. 

The ecaflip nodded with raised eyebrows. Gardfunko the ecaflip crossed his arms and waited for the Iop to leave.

Bread turned on his heel and ran back into the restaurant to check. 

Brie peeked out from beneath the hot dog stand and watched as her brother ran back into the restaurant. 

“Huh,” she said, “I can’t believe you could lie like that, Gardfunko.”

“It’s easy,” Funko said, “you just don’t tell him the truth.”

She nodded with wide eyes. “Wow,” she said low.

“What’s gotten into him, anyways?” Funko asked. He tilted his head and his plastic-covered tail started preparing a complimentary Bow Meow Tart for his friend.

Brie watched carefully as the food was prepared that she almost forgot to speak. “Oh, well there’s this tag team fighting tournament he wants me to join in on.”

“A tag team tournament? That sounds right up your alley- why don't you wanna purrrticipate?” He asked. “You’re an Iop!”

His tail swung the tart around in front of her face. She reached out to catch it with both hands, but missed with a clap. 

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. “I know what I am!” She said loudly, and then quietly elaborated: “but I don’t want to... I mean I do but...” she tilted her head back and forth side to side.

“Nah, nah, You shouldn’t have to explain it to me, sweetheart,” he took a step back and presented her with the Bow Meow tart. 

She graciously accepted it with a soft smile.

“You have a reason and that’s what matters. If I have to kick that into that brother a’ yours I will.”

She stared down at the tart. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Just don’t think about it too much, you’ll hurt yourself,” he mumbled. He stood with his hands on his hips and faced the street.

Once she finished the tart, she stayed near the stand for a little while longer before retreating back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> One of those "I wrote this for me but you can read it if you like" sort of things. There's a little plot and everything. Hope you like it if you stick around.


End file.
